Miss Blonde DJ and Playboy of the Year
by wolfgang04
Summary: The story is about DJ Lucy meeting a playboy named Natsu. When Lucy advises her listener to break up with the boyfriend which turns out as Natsu, what will she do when he hears it on the radio? What is she planning to do upon meeting him? How will their encounter be? This is based from a blockbuster Philippine movie titled "Won't Last a Day Without You".


**The Blonde DJ and the Pink-Haired Playboy**

**by wolfgang04**

**Summary:**

AU: Lucy Heartfilia is a DJ in Celestial Radio Station giving love advices to listeners. Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel is a playboy flirting with every girl he sees anywhere he goes. What will happen if Lucy advices her listener to break up with her useless boyfriend and Natsu hears the on-going love advice on the radio but turns out that it is him who is the listener's boyfriend? My first fanfic so please excuse my imperfect grammar and storytelling. PS.. The Blonde DJ and the Pink-Haired Playboy is based from a blockbuster Philippine movie Won't Last a Day Without You starring Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson. [Pairings: Mainly NaLu with a bit of NaLi]

* * *

**Chapter 1: Miss DJ**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail nor the plot of the story. Mashima Hiro-sensei owns Fairy Tail and Star Cinema and Viva Films own Won't Last a Day without You. The reason I used the plot is to promote Philippine Movies. =))

* * *

"_Lucy, I'm really sorry but I need to break up with you. I don't want to end this relationship but my parents are forcing me to.. I can't do anything, they said that it's for the expansion of our family business," the blonde-haired man said._

* * *

Lucy is the newest DJ of Celestial Radio Station hosting the new yet top rated radio show Luck in Love with Lucy and Levy together with her best friend DJ Levy McGarden. She's in the middle of a conversation with her listener when she remembered the past.

"Ohoho! Looks like our blonde DJ is not responding to our dearest listener here. Could it be she's reminiscing her past? Earth to Lucyyy! Earth to Lucyyy! Heeeey, are you there?" DJ Levy asked her co-host.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, DJ Levy and listener Sherry. I was thinking of an advice I can give you. Hohoho! Haaay.. Boys will be boys.. We give them the attention and love but they always take it for granted and once they find a new one, they'll just dump us somewhere of who knows where," the beautiful blonde DJ replied.

'_Haaay.. What's happening to you, Lucy? Forget that past already! Focus! Focus! You're in the middle of your work!' _Lucy scolded herself as the other DJ just looked at her sadly knowing her best friend's past relationship.

"Soooo, getting back to our business, DJ Lucy. What can you advice listener Cherry for her love problem with his boyfriend?" interrupts Levy in Lucy's deep thinking.

"Alright! Of course, what else? Dump him just like what he tried to do to you. He was the one who asked for a break-up, wasn't it? Don't be a fool, Sherry. You did nothing wrong, it was him who asked for that. It's his loss, not yours. Besid-"

"Ossu! Take it easy, DJ Lucy. Your heart, your heart, calm yourself. Hahaha!" Interrrupts DJ Levy to the DJ who's starting to nag.

Lucy's work ended the usual, giving love advices here and there. She really loves her profession as she can help girls having problems about relationships.

"Thanks for the hard work, guys." Lucy said to her workmates as exited the studio where her radio show always commences when her co-DJ, Levy, called her attention.

"Hey! Hey! Lu-chan! I have good news for you! Oh my gosh! You wouldn't believe this!" Levy said almost jumping up and down while spinning Lucy from time to time. Levy is always happy for Lucy's achievements. She and Lucy became best friends ever since they became classmates in their college days.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold your horses, Levy-chan! Hahaha! Thanks for the good news in advance. So, what is the fuss all about, anyway?" the blonde smiled sincerely as an answer to her best friend's mumblings.

"Our show has been getting continuous high ratings on air these past five months defeating our rival shows! And because of it, our bosses said that we're gonna host another show! Although, it's still on the planning process. But, isn't that great?" Levy continued explaining to Lucy the good news she learned few minutes ago.

"Kyaa! Oh my gosh, Levy-chan! That's so brilliant!It means we perform well in our work, right?" Lucy said happily.

"And because of that, Lu-chan, better fix yourself and ready your things because we're going all out tonight! It's time for celebration! Party time!" giddy Levy proclaimed.

"Oh! Celebration huh... I think I'll pa-", Lucy tried to protest but giddy Levy is really being persistent. "Aww, Lu-chan! Don't be a killjoy. This kind of occasion rarely comes. You may not know but you might just come across your prince charming tonight AND don't you dare say no to my invitation. Sometimes, we need to have some fun, forgetting our everyday work and problems such as love." Levy continued.

"Haay... Alright, Levy-chan! I'll come with you! You're right, sometimes I need to give myself some gift. It's time for party! Guys, are you coming with us? Come on, hurry up! We better enjoy this night! It's our accomplishment together to begin with!" Lucy said as she invited the whole staff.

* * *

Upon arriving the entrance of the bar they went to, Lucy bumped to a pink-haired young man almost looking like the same age as her. Lucy did not know that this man already noticed her and intended to bump her on their way.

"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry, I was not looking in front of me," Lucy said to the pink-haired stranger.

"Nah, it's okay. A beauty like you will always be forgiven," the smirking stranger said while walking away from the blonde girl. Unbeknownst to Lucy, the stranger who just turned away from her will be the person that will change her life forever, the person that will sway her heart truly.

* * *

AN: So, how was it, guys? Is it okay? Haha! Who I am kidding? Of course, it's lame. It's my first time writing a fanfic, anyway. But you can help me! Please give me reviews; I'd accept good and bad because I know that criticisms will help me in writing. And of course, positive feedbacks will help me better. Hehehe. Anyway, it's up to you if want to rate it, follow it, favorite it or follow me. To the user who followed me even though I still don't have the story uploaded, I'm sorry I took so long in uploading this one. Although, I don't know if this story is what you're waiting for or is the My Lovely Stalker story. Ja, have a great day and advance Merry Christmas to all of us!


End file.
